


Collecting Data

by thestanceyg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Meet-Cute, Truth or Dare, except really a cute get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Back for her eighth year, Hermione become study buddies with Theo Nott. And, perhaps, more than that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150
Collections: Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020





	Collecting Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/gifts).



> This is my first time participating in an exchange like this. I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you all enjoy it!

Hermione looked up from the book she was using. “Yes?” she asked.

“I was wondering if I could sit here,” he looked at her a bit sheepishly and then added, “You have all the books for the Runes assignment.”

“Oh!” she said looking over her book stack. “Of course!”

She watched as Theo Nott sat down diagonally from her so they both had the most amount of space to spread out. Hermione continued to watch him from the corner of her eye until he settled. Once he grabbed a book, she relaxed back in her own work and paid him no more mind.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she heard someone calling her name. “Granger?”

She looked up. “Yes, Nott?” she asked, blinking her eyes to readjust from staring at books.

He tilted his head to the side where she saw Madame Pince staring at them. “Oh! I must have missed the five minute bell again.”

The librarian gave her a small smile. “It’s nice to know some things don’t change,” she said before walking away.

Theo grabbed several books. “I’ll put these back if you can get the others,” he said. She quickly packed her things back up and took the books back to their shelf.

“Going my way?” he asked cheekily as they made their way back toward the eighth year common room.

“You know I am,” she said, unsure how to take this friendly Theo. She, of course, knew him from the many classes they shared over the years, but she had never really interacted with him. In fact, she could barely remember him ever talking.

“Allow me to escort you,” he said with a ridiculously deep bow before offering her his arm.

This time she couldn't help but laugh as she gave her own deep curtsy and linked her arm with his.

They chatted about the Ancient Runes assignment all the way back to the common room. Theo let go of her arm as they reached the portrait, and she was surprised at how quickly they had made it back. He shuffled inside quickly, and she followed. He went to his friends and she went to hers, but she couldn’t help but think she might have enjoyed continuing their conversation instead of listening to Harry and Ron talk about quidditch practice.

A few days later, Theo found her again in the library. “Can I join you again?” he asked, clearly a little annoyed. “If I sit at my normal table, Blaise is going to pester me to help him with his work, and I’m not in the mood.”

“Of course,” she said immediately, making room for him. “Besides, with you here there’s no way Ron will ask me to do— I mean check— his Potions essay. He’ll have to wait until we’re back in the dorm.”

Theo gave her a small smile of understanding, and once again they fell into a quiet work pattern. They didn’t speak to each other, and after two hours, Theo packed his stuff and left. When Hermione finished herself, she found a folded parchment sitting on the table. Curious, she opened it.

_Granger,_

_Thank you for letting me share your table again. Perhaps we could make this a more regular arrangement? We always seem to have the books the other needs. Besides, I can be the snake protecting you from the academic leeches, and your lion’s mane can keep me hidden. If that isn’t tempting enough, I promise I can sweeten the pot._

_Theo_

Hermione looked at the note and considered the proposition. On one hand, he was right about them using the same materials. On the other, she was pretty sure he was making fun of her hair. And then there was the curious line about “sweetening the pot.” She wondered if he meant it to sound as flirty as it did. Probably not. He likely was going to suggest they go over some of the harder problems together. That _would_ actually make her more likely to say yes, but she really didn’t need it. She was already leaning toward making Theo a more permanent fixture at her study table.

“Oi! Mione!” Ron yelled at her as she entered the Great Hall for dinner. “What were you doing sitting with that snake in the library? I wanted to go over my Potions essay.”

Hermione inwardly groaned. “His name is Theodore Nott, Ronald, and we were using the same books for our Ancient Runes assignment.”

“Doesn’t mean you had to sit with him,” Ron groused.

“And what did you do when you decided that the snake was so scary and you couldn't come talk to me?” she asked, secretly glad that Theo had kept him away.

“Did some Quidditch drills with Harry out on the field,” he said with a shrug.

“So you didn't ask Harry to go over your essay, nor did you do other school work?” she clarified. She could see Harry trying to shoot Ron warning looks, but the redhead wasn’t getting it. “No. Why would I?”

Instead of yelling at him like she might have in the past, Hermione just sighed. “How about this. Once you figure out the answer to that question, I will help with your Potions essay.”

Ron looked thunderstruck for a moment. “But I have no idea what you’re on about,” he complained.

“Then I guess you better work on revising your essay alone,” she said, jabbing a broccoli floret with her fork.

After dinner she was sitting alone reading a magical theory book when Theo came and stood in front of her.

“Have you considered my proposition?” he asked.

“I have,” she said, her finger marking her place in the book. “While I'm fairly certain of my answer, I _am_ curious about what you think would sweeten the offer.”

He smiled. “What are you doing Saturday?” 

She frowned, unsure where this was going. “Well I have a Charms essay and that matrix for Arithmancy.”

“Are you planning to go to Hogsmede?”

“Oh,” she said, surprised. “I had forgotten about that.”

He gave a small half smile. “Meet me at Honeydukes when they open and I’ll buy you all the sugar quills and other sweets you want. That will give you plenty of time to come back and go to the library.”

She blinked. “You’re literally sweetening the deal.”

“I am,” he said, this time with a much larger smile, “depending on your study table answer, of course.”

“Yes. The answer was already yes, but you are certainly making it a very attractive offer.”

She sounded like she was flirting. Oh Merlin! Was she flirting?! Did he think she was flirting?

“Glad you find my offer so attractive,” he said with a wink. “See you Saturday.”

She watched him walk away, rolling his words through her head. Was _he_ flirting? And was meeting at Honeydukes a date?

Harry came over a few minutes later, but Hermione was still staring off, thinking the exchange over. “You alright there Hermione?”

She shook her head to force away the thoughts. “Of course I am.” Harry looked off in the direction she had been staring and then gave her a look she couldn’t figure out. “Okay. Ummm, Ron and I were going to grab a few others for a game of Exploding Snap. You want in?”

“Yeah,” she said. Anything to take her mind off Theo Nott.

When Saturday rolled around she was a nervous wreck. What did one wear to a not-date-but-possibly-a-date with a boy she had never considered before? Well, not _never_ considered. He just had been someone she couldn’t consider while there was war going on. She really didn’t have time to consider anyone at all really, not in a romantic way, anyway. Well, there was Ron for a bit there, though the kiss had sort of proven to her that they weren’t compatible in that way. And there was Viktor, though that was more about confusing new friendship than potential for romance. And there was that muggle girl after sixth year, but she was just really very pretty and there’s no way that everyone who saw her didn’t think about dating her.

So yeah, she really hadn’t considered dating, and now she was desperately wishing Lavender was still with them because she would know just what to do. She never thought she would miss her roommate so much, but things were certainly quieter without the girl around, sort of like there was something missing instead of just softer.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and took one last look in the mirror. This was as good as it was getting. She left the dorms and made her way to the castle entrance. Harry and Ron had already left. They were meeting up with Ginny at noon and wanted to hit some stores before then. She was sure they would have waited for her and walked with her, but she hadn’t mentioned that she was going to town because she knew they would ask a million questions and make her shopping trip unbearable with their need to “keep her safe.” As though Theo wasn’t safe. If he was dangerous, he would be locked up or on house arrest. He wasn’t even marked for goodness sake. And yes, his father had been a Death Eater, but her mother was a vegan. You really shouldn’t judge people by their parents. 

The walk was over a little too quickly for her nerves to completely calm, and before she knew it, she was in front of Honeydukes where Theo was already waiting. She took a moment to look him over as she walked up. He was tall and lean. His sandy hair hung in a perfectly tousled way. She vaguely remembered him being somewhat gangly with an awkward face in third year, but he had clearly grown into his looks. 

Wait, did she think Theo was attractive? Maybe it was just that her hormones were finally free to emerge now that everything wasn’t life or death. Oh Circe! What if she was going to belatedly go through a boy-crazy phase? He was only a few steps from her now. She seriously needed to get a grip.

“Granger,” he said, nodding at her. 

“Nott,” she agreed. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Ahh yes. How surprising it must be to meet me when we said we would meet at the location we had agreed upon. Quite the random happenstance, isn’t it?”

He was snarky, but she couldn’t help but appreciate it. “ _Such_ a random happenstance,” she agreed. “I think this calls for some shopping in celebration, don't you think?”

“But of course,” he said, once again offering her his arm like he had that one night after the library.

She linked her arm with his and they walked into the store, currently still fairly empty, though she was sure that would change in the next hour. “Where to first?”

He took a moment to look over the store. “Sugar quills. Both of us like them, and I think it makes sense to start with a little common ground.”

She wondered how he knew her favorite, but let it go as he led her over to the display. She picked up a salted caramel pack and he picked up a chocolate one. She raised an eyebrow. “Chocolate?”

“What’s wrong with chocolate? It’s a classic.”

“Nothing wrong, just not what I expected.”

“Oh? Which one did you think I would get?”

She looked over the options before picking up a box and handing it to him.

“Lemon?” he asked. “Does this mean you think I’m sour?”

“No more sour than classic,” she countered.

“Ahhh, but wouldn’t classic be another way to describe traditional?”

“Are you saying you're traditional?”

“In some regards,” he said. “For example, I like the traditional values of how to treat women.”

“Traditional?” she asked with a squint. She wasn’t interested in being treated like someone’s property thankyouverymuch.

“You might be surprised to learn that in traditional wizarding relationships, each person is considered an equal partner. Witches are, of course, meant to be treasured and valued, but they’re also formidable forces in the household. Woe be the wizard that forgets that.”

Hermione considered this. She actually knew very little about traditional wizarding culture; at least the aspects that Theo was describing. “So if your witch wanted to work?”

“Then she should,” he said. “Though, as in any partnership, I think that things such as moving for a job should be discussed together.”

Well that was highly reasonable.

“And if she wanted to hold a position higher than you?”

He shrugged. “If she’s qualified I’d be a fool to not support her.” She thought quietly for a moment on that. “So,” he said, breaking the silence, “if I’m not sour, then why the lemon?”

She blushed a little. “Because citrus can be remarkably refreshing.”

He twirled the box in his fingers before adding it to his basket. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Desperate to change the subject, less she had really made a fool of herself she asked, “Where to next?”

“To find some Bertie Botts. I have plans for those later.”

“Plans?”

“They’re always good for bribing friends,” he admitted, tossing the bag in with the rest of the items. “Honeydukes has the best chocolate. Have you tried any of their flavors?”

Hemione shook her head. “I’ve only had their milk chocolate.”

Theo made a tsk-ing sound before moving over to the wall of chocolate. “I’m going to get a sample box to share then. You have to try them. You haven't lived until you’ve had a fizzy wizbang chocolate surprise.”

“Is that so?”

“It is. But you’ll have to wait,” he teased. “I’m going to lure you into a study break with it.”

“Oh are you now?”

Suddenly she realized he was very close to her. “Unless there’s another way you'd like me to tempt you into a study break?”

He was looking at her very intently, and she was certain that for the briefest moment he had looked at her lips, but then someone knocked into her from behind and the moment was lost as he steadied her.

“Perhaps that’s enough for today,” he said, moving toward the checkout. She could still feel his hands on her arms; a faint tingling pressure that she quite liked. “We can always come back whenever you need me to sweeten things for you.”

“Oh you don’t have—”

“I want to,” he said, and his eyes were full meaning she wasn't ready to unpack. “Unless you think of a different way to sweeten our deal,” he added, his voice low and husky.

“I’ll think on it,” she said, looking in his eyes until the cashier cleared her throat and Theo turned to pay.

Hermione found that working with Theo in the library was an easy routine to fall into. He wasn’t in the library as much as she was, but whenever they were both there, they would sit together. Several times he even beat her there and she joined him at what she had started thinking of as their table.

Sometimes they would pass little scraps of parchment to each other as they worked. It was never anything important, but whenever their fingers would brush, it sent a tingle through her fingers. Sometimes he would write observations about the people around them. Occasionally it was a bit of magical theory that he wanted to discuss with her. But mostly it was a game of twenty questions where they got to know each other better. She had learned that his favorite book growing up was one of wizarding fairy tales, that his favorite clothing was a scarf his mother had made him before she died, that he hated aubergines, and that Professor Lupin had been his favorite professor.

And whenever he thought that she had been studying too hard, he would bring his work and sit next to her and rest a hand on her shoulder. He would pretend that he had a question about whatever they were working on, and they would bend their heads together and he’d pull out a piece of chocolate for her to try. He refused to tell her what it was, always delighting in her guessing and then giving her review. He even had a little chart of what it was, what she had guessed, and her evaluation of it. He said it meant they were conducting an experiment, not taking a break. One time he had brushed a loose curl behind her ear before leaning a bit closer, and she forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Harry had no problem sitting next to her for a bit to ask questions about an assignment, though he never stayed more than an hour, and often less than that; asking a question and then returning to his own table. Ron stayed away and then complained about not being able to talk to her with Theo there. She would have felt bad, but she was much more productive with this arrangement than she had been in years past. She even had more free time because of it.

And it was because of that free time that she found herself roped into a game of Truth or Dare one night in the common room. Blaise had sat down near the fire with a bottle and called out, “Hey, if you’re down here you’re playing. I won’t take no for an answer. Take your sorry asses to bed if you’re not up for a little Truth or Dare!”

Ron had immediately headed to the dorms with Seamus, but she and Harry moved over to the fire. Blaise let out a low whistle. “Didn’t think you’d be fun, Granger,” he said as she took a seat on the floor.

“Well all I’ve done is join,” she said. “I might still be a stick in the mud.”

Harry burst out laughing at the looks on the Slytherin’s faces. “I’d say you're already fun, Mione.”

In the end, there were only a handful of people in the already small eighth year class that decided to play. Because they didn’t know each other all that well, things started out pretty simple. They learned about Blaise’s crush on the Arithmancy professor back in fourth year, watched Anthony perform karaoke, heard Hannah confess that she had cheated on a test, and watched Neville attempt a headstand. 

“Hermione, truth or dare?” Padma asked.

She had already taught them a muggle dance on a dare, so she said, “Truth,” and took a shot of the veritaserum laced punch.

“Tell us about a time you broke the rules and didn’t get caught.”

Harry tried very hard to keep his laughter under control, but it wasn’t working.

“What’s so funny Potter?” Tracy Davis asked.

“Hermione has broken so many rules, and I’m wondering which she will tell you about. Will it be the time she lit a professor on fire? Or maybe the time she blackmailed a reporter? Maybe brewing dangerous potions in the bathroom?”

She could tell Harry would go on if she didn’t stop him, so she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

“Since Harry’s already mentioned it, I’ll go with the time I lit Professor Snape’s robes on fire.”

The entire circle went quiet. 

“Shit,” Blaise said. "You really did that?”

“When?” Theo asked.

Hermione shrugged. “First year during a quidditch match.”

“First year?!” Draco all but shrieked, causing Hermione and Harry to fall over in peals of laughter. 

“I thought he was cursing Harry’s broom,” she said through hiccuping laughter. “I distracted him the first way I could think of.”

“By lighting him on _fire_?” Anthony asked.

Hannah looked at Neville. “Why don’t you seem surprised?”

“Because I’m a Gryffindor,” he admitted. “We all know Hermione’s scary. Some of you are just too dumb to realize it.”

Hermione looked up and noticed Theo looking at her with a hunger she hadn’t seen before. 

The game moved on, though it was clear that most people wanted her to pick truth so they could learn more about all the things she had gotten away with.

“Theo, truth or dare?” Blaise asked. It was after midnight and they had lost several people to bed.

“Dare,” he said with a yawn.

“I dare you to kiss Hermione.”

Theo looked up sharply at first Blaise and then Hermione. “She might hex me,” he said.

“Then you take the hex. It wouldn’t be a good dare without the potential for danger,” Blaise said with a shrug. “If you don’t take the dare, you know the consequences.”

Theo looked over at her again as though gauging whether or not she would allow him to kiss her. She gave him a small smile, and that was all it took for him to crawl across their small circle and press his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, chaste, and over too soon. 

As he pulled away, she slowly fluttered her eyes back open and noticed that he wasn’t totally unaffected either.

She watched him move back into his place in the circle, his eyes on her before looking to her left and saying, “Potter, truth or dare?”

The game moved on, but all Hermione could think about was the feel of his lips on hers.

It wasn’t long before everyone started disappearing up to the dorms. While there were no classes tomorrow, it still had been a full day for most of them, and everyone was ready to sleep. There were a couple calls to do this again, and soon Hermione was alone with Theo as she went to grab her school bag.

“Hermione?” he called. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and he looked nervous.

“Yes?” she said, putting her bag over her shoulder.

“You aren’t upset with me, are you?” When she gave him a confused look he added, “About the dare?”

“Oh!” she squeaked, instantly flushing. “Of course not,” she said, looking down, unable to meet his eye.

She could hear him step closer. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice rough.

“I didn’t hex you, did I?” she said, finally looking up at him. He was within arm’s reach now.

His lips quirked up a bit. “You didn’t,” he agreed. “But that doesn’t tell me how you felt about it.”

His eyes seemed impossibly dark. She took a step closer to him. “How do you think I felt about it?”

“I _hope_ you liked it as much as I did.”

He reached for her, gently pulling her flush against him.

“I did like it,” she admitted, now unable to look away from his eyes. “But whether or not I liked it as much as you did…,” she trailed off.

He leaned so close that their noses brushed and he was speaking nearly against her lips. “I think that means an experiment is in order.”

“We’ll have to be very thorough to know the results,” she agreed.

And then he was kissing her again. This time, though, it wasn’t a quick brush of lips. It started off soft and sweet as they both just enjoyed the newness of kissing each other. His hands sat on her hips and his thumbs ran small circles on the tiny bit of skin that was exposed as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

She wasn’t sure how long they kissed, but when they finally pulled apart, she was a bit breathless. He rested his forehead against hers, and she was pleased to see he seemed just as affected as she was.

“A good start,” she said, trying to sound serious, “but more data is needed to form any conclusions.”

He chucked. “I’d very much like to collect more data with you.”


End file.
